


Worn

by queernaomi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Track AU, disabled AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queernaomi/pseuds/queernaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth has never seen anyone like her before, and she certainly wants to see more of her. Thaliabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn

Annabeth had her blonde hair pulled out of her face into a tight ponytail. She stretched, reaching forward to touch her toes. It was the first day of track season and she couldn't be more excited; she loved to run, it was her passion. She was more than prepared for this year. As over the summer, despite the murderous heat, she had trained all the time and when she couldn't train she swam. She knew she had improved and she was ready to show it.  
Annabeth was doing lunges when she noticed that everyone on the team was staring. She looked up and realized what they were staring at. A new teammate.  
There weren't many girls that went out for the track team, and none of then currently looked like the new addition.  
She had short, choppy black hair and electrifying blue eyes. She had olive coloured skin, tight black shorts, and a white shirt with the sleeves cut off. The shorts which stopped mid thigh revealed a prosthetic leg, fake upper calf coming down into a metal bar with the bottom concealed by a shoe. She carried a black bag, which Annabeth presumed carried the alternate prosthetic leg for running; which she remembered from watching the Paralympics that it was a piece of bent metal.  
Some of the teammates snickered and she heard one girl, Clarisse, tell her friend that there was no way that girl could run well or even make the team. Annabeth wasn't confident that the girl could match their speed, but she tried to hide any doubt on her face.  
The girl approached the coach, "I'm Thalia Grace, this is where we try out for the track team right?"  
The coach, Ms. Cho, nodded, "We're starting 100 metre dash soon, you can stretch and get ready over there."  
Thalia walked over to the bleachers and sat down. She removed her regular prosthetic, switching it out for her running one. All of the girls stared at her, they didn't even attempt to hide it. Thalia sighed, she had to have expected this, it happened on her last track team too, but after how much the running prosthetic cost she wouldn't let judgemental people stop her from running.  
Annabeth finally finished stretching just as Ms Cho blew her whistle.  
"Head over to the starting line, you'll be running in heats of eight." Spittle flew from her mouth as she shouted instructions.  
Annabeth was in the first heat; with Thalia and Clarisse in the second heat, which was short two girls. She prepared herself to sprint, getting herself in the racing mindset. Coach fired the blank and Annabeth was off. She shot forward, reaching the 100 metre mark at 12.03 seconds.  
Annabeth walked onto the grass and paced back and forth, it was never good to immediately sit down after running. She kept her eye on the field, watching as the second heat prepared themselves.  
Coach fired a second blank and the remaining six girls sprinted forward. Annabeth couldn't help but smile when she spotted the new girl in the lead. Thalia had proved them all wrong.  
"11.78 seconds, great job Thalia!" The coach called once Thalia reached the mark.  
Annabeth was taken a back when she heard Thalia's score, most people on the team averaged on the lower end of twelve seconds, but Thalia was extraordinary. She'd be an asset have on team.  
Annabeth watched with an amused smile as Clarisse existed the field, swearing under her breath.  
"Okay, take a drink of water and then get ready for the 200 metre dash." Ms Cho scribbled things on her clipboard as she turned her back from the bleachers.  
Thalia kept on impressing in the next dash as well, she got 23.34, another time Clarisse had yet to beat. Ms Cho spent most the time smiling to herself, excited at the prospect of such a talented team.  
At the end of try outs, Clarisse, who had a huge scowl, left immediately. Annabeth switched out her runners for tennis shoes and made her way over to Thalia, who was putting on her regular prosthetic.  
"You're a really great runner." She commented.  
Thalia put her running prosthetic away and looked up. "You don't need to compliment me just because I'm missing limb." She replied quite coldly.  
"Honest, you're brilliant. Prosthetic or no prosthetic. You're talented, period."  
She dismissed Annabeth's comment with a shrug.  
"I was wondering if you would like to practice together sometime?"  
Thalia looked right at Annabeth, her bright blue eyes both enchanted and shocked her. "Thanks but I can do this on my own." She picked up her bag and walked away, not caring that she left Annabeth all alone in the bleachers.  
Annabeth sighed and went over to where she had dropped off her bag; she shoved her shoes and water bottle in it and tossed it over her shoulder. 

\--------------------------------

Annabeth roamed around the halls, having her first block free made her think she could sleep in; however her mother, who was highly intelligent and fierce to boot, forced her to go school each morning, telling her it was valuable study time. Annabeth enjoyed reading, in fact she spent much of her time pouring herself over architecture books, but concentrating at a place like school was difficult. She found the only time she could concentrate was when she running or swimming. School had too many things going on at once, Annabeth couldn't keep her thoughts straight.  
She sighed and decided to head to the gym. It was useless to aimlessly walk around in empty hallways, not to mention depressing as hell.  
She made her way over to the F section on the third floor and dashed into the change rooms.  
Annabeth stripped off her jeans and pulled on some loose purple shorts. She switched her flats for running sneakers then pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail. Annabeth shoved her clothes into the gym locker then dashed to the outside track.  
When she got there she noticed someone else was running laps. She didn't need to stare for long to discern who it was. The unique haircut gave it away; Annabeth was happy to see her, she didn't know why she just knew that the sight of the ebony haired girl made her feel all warm inside.  
Annabeth started off walking and after a few moments she started to run. The sound of her feet pounding against the track and the feel of the wind going through her hair soothed Annabeth. She took a deep breath and kept her pace.  
It didn't take long to catch up to Thalia, there isn't that much distance in a 400 metre track. Soon the girls were jogging next to each other neck and neck.  
"Hey." Annabeth breathed.  
"Oh... hi." Thalia replied, quite disgruntled. Her arms swung back and forth at her side and the rhythm of her foot -the prosthetic was quite quiet- was nearly in sync with annabeth.  
"So you have a free block too?"  
"No." Thalia's answer was as blunt as the scissors used to cut her hair.  
"Then why are you--"  
"Because I felt like it." Thalia answered nonchalantly. There was silence, but Annabeth felt as is there was something to come so she kept her mouth shut.  
"I'll practice with you Chase, if it means you'll stop stalking me. Stay after practice today, okay?" Thalia gave her a look and then moved into a sprint and bolted away from her.  
"I'm not stal-- ah, fuck." Thalia was already dozens of metres a head of her. She slowed to a walk and took a deep breath.


End file.
